


Just Breathe

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "Hey, I've got you, it's okay."





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vineyardelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineyardelf/gifts).



> Lef belongs to vineyardelf!

Lef wakes up when Caliber does, the startled cry on the gunner’s lips pulling her from sleep.  She sits up, brushing her hair out of her eyes to look down at Caliber, resting a hand on her chest.  “Caliber?” she murmurs, trying not to spook her further, keeping her voice low and soothing, the sort she’d use with a frightened animal.

Caliber’s eyes are wide, darting around the room like she’s seeing ghosts, and Lef gently takes her hand, resting it on her own chest.  “Caliber,” she says again, a note of her old command in her voice, “Look at me.”  

“Lef.”  Her eyes are still wide, but at least they’re focused, and the relief in Caliber’s voice breaks her heart.  “Gods, I thought-  I saw you-”  

She’s still breathing much too fast, and Lef shakes her head.  “I’ve got you, it’s okay,” she says softly, “Just follow my breathing, we’re alright.”  She smiles at Caliber, brushing her own fingers through the gunner’s curls.  She focuses on keeping her breathing slow and even, and eventually, Caliber’s follows.  “Just like that.”

Caliber blushes, curling up next to Lef, holding her tight.  “Thank you.”

“Of course.  Anything for you.”  She means it.


End file.
